


Binary Heart

by Kofymate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofymate/pseuds/Kofymate
Summary: Reaper76, This story is about the start of Overwatch operations when Gabriel was the Commander, and some tension with a jealous lieutenant Jack. Chapter 1 up -Opposite Feelings-





	Binary Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from México so please forgive some mistakes that I'm sure you'll find on the story.

-Lieutenant Morrison you know what I think of this kind of behavior.

Commander Reyes was standing in front of a blond pairing on the headquarters' dinning room, Dr. Angela Ziegler was sit on a very suggestive position on Jack's legs.

-Come on Gabe, after the hard training to which you are submitting us we need a relax, so don't be that hardheaded - Jack withdrew the girl out of her legs to stand up in front of Commander Reyes -You take your role very seriously, don't you? Considering you're in that position because of your friendship romance with Gerard

-It seems that someone don't want to get back to the battlefield, right? If you keep acting like that you'll never be there, lieutenant.

-Or maybe you're doing this because I'll be promoted to commander if you put me there, Commander.

Gabriel just looked at him for a few second and then he left the dinner room followed by Ana Amari who hurried to get to the man's side

-You need to explain to me how it is that being best friends some years ago on the SEP now is that you're having this fucking relationship Gabriel.

-Jealousy are not a good feeling Ana, and that man is full of them, I frustrated his dream.

-Well that's right, bur why don't you put him on the battlefield? You perfectly know that we need his super soldier skills.

Once they get into the Commander's Office they get a coffee and lay down on the leather sofas

-So please tell me Gabriel, why are you protecting him that much?

-Interesting Ana, why don't you think that I'm protecting myself but instead you're thinking that I'm protecting him?

-You are like an open book to me Gabriel, just like Jack -the egyptian woman show a big smile to the commander

-You know, If I send Jack to the battlefield he'll manage to make something stupid trying to get the recognition that he believes he deserves, and that could be dangerous for the squad.

-Yeah it sounds exactly like he, but I still think that we need him there, Commander, don't be afraid of losing your partner, some Omnic scrap will never be able to kill him.

\- I'm worried about his squad, not him – the commander was just viewing to the table, he always be a little bad with lies

-Is that so? -when Gabriel looked up to answer her the woman was holding the file with the current conflicts in which Overwatch was involved -Time to work Commander.

-Yeah, just give me that file

The pair worked until the night, once Ana go to her bedroom the Commander Reyes go to the bathroom before going to sleep

-Good night Morrison -Gabriel said at the adjoining urinal, making Jack to get a little surprised.

-C-commander -was the only answer that Jack gives, for some reason his face was a little red but Gabriel did not give importance to that – Would you like to join us in tomorrow's training?

-I'm not sure that I'll have the time, but I'll keep it in mind.

-Sleep well commander -Jack says after leaving the bathroom

-He was never interested on me going to their training – was the only thing that Gabriel think before going to sleep.

\---The next day---

It was Friday's morning in the training camp where lieutenants Jack and Reinhardt were working with the new Overwatch recruits, both men and women were seen along the esplanade, this training courses were focused on stealth, hand-to-hand combat, aiming, and some special training like that day when they're teaching the recruits to fight against other humans who were supporting the omnics.

One by one the recruits fell at Morrison's feet, who did not hesitate to show his best moves, of course he would prefer to be fighting whit the Omnic scrap. While a girl was falling through the air trying to attack the lieutenant, he noticed that a certain Commander was watching the training.

-Hey Commander! Why don't you join us in this training? -Jack shouts to the place where Reyes was observing them under the shadow of a statue in the field.

-Fucking Jack enhanced vision! – Gabriel thought when he heard that voice, sometimes he forgot the abilities that the program of super soldiers had improved on them.

The commander walks to where Jack and the recruits were, most of them looked with amazement at the man who was in front of them, in fact both the lieutenant and the commander had a similar build, the fact that their heights were the same did not help much either, although the marked differences such as skin, hair and eye colors jumped into view and created a very interesting contrast.

-Then, what way are you bothering them this time Jack?

-Some combat against people, you know some of rebels or other kind of people, you know, rebels, bandits, looters, something which, due to your Latin ancestry, must be very familiar, Gabe

The tension took place among those who witnessed this fight, although the commander was somewhat strict about how to address the higher ranks the reality was that he was the one who called lieutenant Morrison by his first name in the first place. But for many of the recruits the comment about Latin community was really offensive.

-It seems that certain boy scout has not learned the lesson in the past, am I right Jack? But I'll be the one who teaches the recruits how to deal with some bad boys like you.

-Oh, you don't know how much I'm going to enjoy this, commander.

Lieutenant Reinhard Wilhelm was the referee of the fight/training. If somewhat this turn into a violent fight with which the recruits weren't going to learn anything he was going to stop them.

The scene was an operation where Gabriel had lost his weapon in combat so he had to return to the extraction ship and Jack will ambush him. Commander Reyes began exemplifying the escape from the battlefield, then Jack rushed at him trying to make him lost balance, however with a subtle movement the attempt was avoided, so Lieutenant Morrison threw a blow to the rifts which was avoided again, once Gabriel had caught Jack's arm all will end soon, with three rotations movements and applying some force, Lieutenant Morrison was now on the floor, with Reyes bending Jack's arm on his back while sitting on the waist of the blond guy.

-So, do you learn that in the free times you spend with Gerard, don't you Gabe? -Jack speak with weak voice feeling the tension in his muscles due to the grip who he was submitted.

Commander Reyes low his head on top of the lieutenant's and in a low voice, that only Morrison could hear, he said with clear voice -The next time you dare to make that kind of comment I'll submit you in this way on my bedroom's bed Jack

-Would you really like that, no? -The lieutenant said mockingly as his smile peeked out the side of his face.

-If you ask me, the idea doesn't sound that bad...


End file.
